secrets are never truly secrets
by hannamarins
Summary: "Let's see how hot it gets before the fire ignites. Who will get burned? We'll find out soon enough. Yours truly, the Insider."
1. prologue

_hi guys, i'm teagan, and i'm new to fanfiction._

_this is my first story on this account, and I hope you all like it, (;_

* * *

_"Why are you back? Didn't you leave for a reason?"_

**-Massie Block**

_"I don't know how I feel about you being back."_

**-Alicia Rivera**

_"I took your place, and I don't feel bad about it."_

**-Layne Abeley**

_"Why did you leave without telling us?"_

-**Kristen Gregory**

_"I'm so happy you're back. I missed you."_

**-Claire Lyons**

_Dylan Marvil has returned to Westchester, New York. To where, no one knows. Why she left, no one knows. Interesting how no one knows much about her disappearance or her reappearance. Except me, that is. I know everything about that fateful night that sent Dylan Marvil packing the next morning._

_Oh, and what about Massie? Everyone knows Dylan used to be the It Girl of Briarwood-Octavian Academy. How does Massie feel about the old alpha returning? Will Massie step down and let Dylan take the prized alpha position? Probably not. Will Massie step aside and share the position? Definitely not. We all know Mass craves the popularity and the one alpha spot, but we also know Dylan deserves the crown. An alpha faceoff, that sounds interesting._

_Bet you never expected Layne Abeley to make it into Massie's inner circle, I didn't even expect it and I'm the Insider (more on that later). Who knows how Layne made it into Massie's clique. We all know it wasn't because of Claire, who completely ended her friendship with Layne the same night Dylan's scandal took place. I bet you're wondering why Claire and Layne are a part of the same clique, yet aren't friends. That's another story for later._

_And what about the boys? Everyone knows Derrick and Massie are the It couple, but with Dylan back in town, that might change. Everyone knows Derrick and Dylan had a thing for each other back in freshmen year...And what about Cam and Claire? Trouble in Paradise? Rumor has it Claire has her eyes on a new boy...How will Alicia react when she finds out it's Josh? Can you say love-square?_

_Don't mistake Kristen for a goody-goody. What's this talk about steroids and marijuana? Kristen, I thought you were the good one of the clique. Guess not. Is that how you made the soccer team? Through drugs? That explains the unexplainable buff on your arms that surely wasn't there last month. Kristen, you have a lot of explaining to do. And if you won't talk, I will._

_Oh, and me? I'm the Insider. Think Gossip Girl with a twist: I don't even go to the Academy...At least not yet. I will next year. You can think my friend for feeding me this information. Eventually, you'll find out who I am, but not for a long, long, long time._

_For now, I'm the Insider, your source for all the scandalous events that occur at Briarwood-Octavian Academy. You can always trust my word, for everything said here is the truth. _

_I hope you enjoy the drama that is about to unfold. Everyone knows you can't have two alphas at school, a love-square is definitely going to ruin a few friendships, and no one gets away with drugs. _

_Let's see how hot it gets before the fire ignites. Who will get burned?_

_We'll find out soon enough._

_Yours truly, the Insider._

* * *

_yeah, I know, sounds cliché. but i'm promising you it's not. just wait until you learn who the insider is. I don't think you'll be expecting it._

_and some of the things I relate to gossip girl might be inaccurate because i'm only on the first season. they're wont be very many references to gossip girl for that reason._

_I hope you all enjoy my first story. leave a review?_

**yours truly, teagan.**


	2. Chapter 1

_hi everyone, teagan again (:_

_here is chapter one of **secrets are never truly secrets**, and I hope yall enjoy it (:_

* * *

**secrets are never truly secrets**

**chapter one**

_"Why are you back? Didn't you leave for a reason?"_

Most of the time, Massie Block spends her time on social media, more specifically the Insider Blog. The Insider Blog is Massie's source for all things scandalous, and it's where she updates herself on the latest gossip circulating through Westchester, New York. The latest update has to do with Olivia Ryan's new STD, but Massie already knows about it.

Her iPhone buzzes with a call. She picks up on the third ring, giving the impression she was busy, but not too busy.

"Yes?" she says, instead of greeting with a 'hello'.

"Hey girl," Alicia Rivera, Massie's beta and best friend out of the Pretty Committee, greets. "I have some drama that I can only say in person. Can everyone meet?"

Massie glances at the time. It's seven forty-two on a Tuesday night. "Sure, I'll call the girls over."

Massie ends the call and dials Claire Lyons' number. On occasion, Massie would find herself wishing Claire still lived in the guest house so Massie could just walk over whenever she wanted. But since Claire's father got a raise in a new job, they moved into an estate that is bigger then even Massie's.

"Hey," Claire chirps when she picks up.

"Meet here, Leesh has big news." Massie doesn't wait for Claire's answer before hanging up.

The next person she calls is Kristen Gregory. Kristen's family has received a generous offer for a job in William Block's business, and of course they took it. Now the Gregorys are more rich then ever.

"What's up?" Kristen says, picking up on the fourth ring.

"Hey girly, Leesh has major news that she needs to tell in person. Meet at my house." Massie, again, doesn't wait for the reply. She knows her girls will show up.

The final person to be called is Layne Abeley. Yes, _Layne Abeley _made her way into the infamous Pretty Committee. Everyone is still surprised about the fact, including the other members.

"Meet here, Leesh has gossip that's not to be missed," Massie says, as soon as Layne picks up.

"Okay, I'll-"

Massie ends the call. She doesn't bother to give a reason, they all know Massie doesn't do pointless phone calls. She drops her iPhone onto the bed before straightening things around her room, and fixing her hair before her girls show up.

Kristen is the first girl to show up. She looks fresh out of Dick's Sporting Goods, dressed in tight pink spandex, an athletic black tank-top, and black running shoes. Her dirty blonde hair is pulled out of her face in a high-ponytail, and she has no makeup on.

"You look gorg," Massie says, smiling at her friend.

Kristen shrugs but smiles. "Eh, not as good as you. For someone who should be going to bed soon, you look perf."

Massie can't disagree. She's wearing long dark wash skinny jeans, a loose white crop top, and moccasins. Her chestnut colored hair is in a low side ponytail, and she has on mascara and concealer.

Massie smirks. "Thanks Kris."

"Hey girlies," Claire greets, walking into the room.

Massie nods in approval towards Claire's outfit. Claire is wearing a blue summer dress over destroyed leggings and black combat boots. Her platinum blonde hair is loose and wavy, and she has on eyeliner and red lipstick.

"Claire, you look ah-mazing," Massie says, smiling at her friend.

Claire grins. "Thanks Mass, but you look better, and Kris, love the outfit. Sport yet cute."

"I'm here, I'm here," Layne says, walking into the room.

Massie notices Claire roll her eyes before sitting on Massie's bed. If it was anyone else, Massie would flip, but Claire usually gets away with more then the other members.

Massie does a double-take on Layne's outfit. Layne is wearing gray sweatpants, a black tank top, and Uggs. Her brown hair is in a messy bun with a few strands hanging loose. She has on no makeup, except for maybe some lipstick.

Massie raises an eyebrow. "Really, Layne?"

Layne rolls her eyes. "I didn't think we were showing up to go on a runaway."

Claire scoffs, but she doesn't say anything. For that, Massie is grateful. She doesn't want to deal with a Layne versus Claire argument again.

"Yeah, but you should always look presentable," Alicia says, walking into the room. She spins in a circle. "Like moi."

Alicia is wearing a short, tight red miniskirt, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket. She has on lace leggings and black high heels. Her long black hair is in curls and it's pushed in front of one shoulder. Her eyeliner is winged out and she has on daring red lipstick.

Massie applauds. "You look gorg, Leesh. Love the skirt."

"Don't be surprised when it's not in your closet tomorrow." Claire winks.

Alicia feigns shock. "Claire, you _wouldn't_!" She places a hand over her heart dramatically.

"Try me, betch." Claire laughs.

Massie claps her hands together twice, turning everyone's attention towards her. "Leesh, you said you had gossip?"

"Oh!" Alicia slides into a beanbag on to floor, and everyone follows suit, except Claire. Claire rolls onto her stomach and looks over Alicia's shoulder.

"Okay, so I tuned into the Insider, right?" Alicia begins. "Well, the latest update was so yesterday, and it didn't look like they were going to update anytime soon, so I emailed them. Look at the email I got back!"

Massie grabs the phone from Alicia's grasp and reads through it.

_To: TheInsider _

_From: leeshrivera _

_Hey, I've read over your latest gossip, and I was wondering if there's anything new that you could update me on (; I take pride in being the girl with all the updates, after you, of course. Think you could update me before updating the public?_

_xoxo, Leesh_

_To: leeshrivera _

_From: TheInsider _

_Hey, just read your email. I like you enough, so I guess I could give you a quick update. I have proof that Dylan Marvil has returned to Westchester, New York. She will return to Briarwood-Octavian Academy tomorrow, even though it's mid semester. She plans to be here for the rest of junior year, and senior year. Here's proof._

_Picture Attachment_

_Happy gossiping, (;_

_Yours truly, the Insider._

Massie's hands get clammy as she passes the phone to Kristen. Everyone knows Dylan Marvil was the old alpha of BOA, and most of the time people think she was the _better_ alpha. Another thing that makes Massie nervous is Dylan and Derrick Harrington had a fling freshmen year, and Massie knows they were serious about each other.

If Dylan returns, will their old feelings ignite?

Claire laughs. "This is going to be an interesting year for sure." She stands up as her phone buzzes. "I gotta run, Cam wants me to meet him for a date at the movies." She waves goodbye to the PC before leaving Massie's room.

Kristen stands up. "Sorry Mass, but my mom needs help moving some things around. I promised her. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alicia stands up. "I need to get ready for tomorrow. I have a dance competition right after school, and I need to make sure my routine is down and perfected. Love ya!"

Finally, it's down to Layne and Massie. Massie glances at Layne before says, "What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" Layne asks, standing up to get ready to leave.

"About Dylan coming back." Massie shrugs. "I mean, you _are_ her replacement."

Layne's mouth falls open. "Are you for real? That's all I am? A _replacement_?"

Massie raises an eyebrow as her sinister smirk falls onto her face. "What'd you think you were? My friend?"

Layne looks down before glaring at Massie again. "You know what Massie? I think I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

_"I'm so happy you're back. I missed you."_

Claire Lyons looks at herself in her full length mirror, satisfied. She is wearing distressed high-waisted shorts, a dark red crop top, and a thick cardigan with black symbols printed on it. She is wearing black thigh-high socks, and black lace up heels. She has a gold necklace with a gold cross on for jewelry. She decided on bold eyeliner and mascara for makeup, and her long hair is in a messy sock bun.

Claire has to admit she looks pretty good.

Climbing into the Range Rover is an awkward event for Claire. Since her and Layne are no longer friends, they constantly avoid eye contact and any means of talking to each other. When Claire looks around though, Layne and Massie are taking precautions to avoid any contact with each other as well.

When Alicia gets into the car, Massie lights and begins to gush over Alicia's outfit. Claire can't help but roll her eyes at how Massie is treating Alicia. What happened to treating the beta like trash?

Finally, after picking Kristen, Massie begins to rate the PC, starting with Kristen.

"Kristen is wearing long black jeggings, a blue tank top that shows a sliver of tanned skin, and a black blazer. On her feet are blue wedges. Kristen has no jewelry on, and for makeup she is going for a natural look. Her dirty blonde hair is loose and wavy. 9.5, the blazer kind of make it looks like you're heading to work instead of school." Massie shrugs and faces Claire.

Massie gives Claire a once-over, and rolls her eyes. "For reals Claire?"

Claire raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's so...old!" Massie shakes her head. "I mean, the outfit is cute, but on _you_ Claire? It would look better on a senior, ya know?"

Claire rolls her eyes. "Says the girl who is wearing a blue summer dress. Sweetheart, you look like a freshmen."

Massie glares icily at Claire. "With that attitude and that outfit, you're not walking with us today."

Claire smirks. "Great, you were getting on my nerves anyway. Continue on with your ratings." Claire waves the alpha off and leans back in her seat.

"Alicia is wearing a short red dress with a plunging neckline. She has a white cardigan on for coverage, and nude pumps. She has no jewelry except for hoop earrings. For makeup, she's decided on light eye makeup but red lipstick. Her dark hair is straightened and rests down her back. 9.7, love the dress." Massie smiles.

Claire rolls her eyes. _What_ a kiss-up.

"Layne is wearing black leather shorts, a white long-sleeved shirt with a lace neckline, and black strappy heels. Her brown hair is up in a intricate up-do with a few curly strands let loose. For makeup, she has winged eyeliner and light mascara. 9.6."

Alicia smiles at the alpha before giving Massie her rating. "Massie is wearing a light blue summer dress with a braided brown belt around her waist. She has strappy flats on and a gold bracelet on her wrist. She has on minimal makeup, and her hair is in loose curls pushed over her left shoulder. 9.8!"

When the Range Rover slows in front of BOA, Massie smirks at Claire. "See you at lunch, dear."

Claire shrugs as she watches Massie, Alicia, Layne and Kristen climb out of the car. After a minute or two of watching them walk, Claire climbs out and walks confidently through the front lawn.

"Clairebear!" a voice shouts.

Claire turns around before gasping and smiling.

Coming at her is a beautiful girl with long curly red hair and big green eyes. She is wearing a short, floral dress with an olive green military jacket that matches some of the flowers on her dress and shows off her big green eyes. She has on peach-colored heels. Her makeup is natural and so light Claire has trouble realizing the girl is wearing makeup.

"Dyl?" Claire says, grabbing the old alpha's arms when she walks up.

Dylan Marvil pulls Claire into a hug. When they break away, she smirks.

"I'm back. Miss me?"

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this update. btw, I didn't do label names like 'True Religion' or 'Ralph Lauren' because I don't like all the extra typing and I normally don't like reading through the labels._

_There should be another update either tomorrow or Saturday, (:_

_leave a review?_

**yours truly, teagan**


End file.
